


Prompt: denigrate

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [2]
Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Oliver is nervous because he and Luc are going to visit his parents. Luc tries to help.
Relationships: Luc O'Donnell/Oliver Blackwood
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Prompt: denigrate

Oliver fiddled with his tie briefly, undid the knot, and started again. When it was done, he looked in the mirror, growled, and jerkily removed it. 

Luc couldn’t stand it anymore. “Oliver, that is the fifth perfectly good tie you’ve rejected. They’re all great. You look great. Let’s go.”

“My parents,” Oliver started. 

Luc cut him off. “Are the worst.”

“They just want what’s best for me.”

“No, they denigrate you all the time.” 

“They don’t…” Oliver paused then laughed. “You learned ‘denigrate’ just for this conversation, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Luc admitted. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! Now let’s go.”


End file.
